


(I don't know) my name

by stardazed_daydreams



Series: nameless [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, POV Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Seelie Patton Sanders, fae fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardazed_daydreams/pseuds/stardazed_daydreams
Summary: He runs.He runs, legs pumping and heart thudding so hard he thinks it might explode, because he knows nothing else.He sprints deeper into the forest, sticks whipping his face and arms and leaves tangling in his hair, and a bone-chilling scream chases him.He spots a clearing and runs faster, faster than he ever thought he could run.His foot catches on a root, and he stumbles to the ground, scraping his hands and tearing the knees of his jeans.The scream sounds again, and everything goes black.





	(I don't know) my name

He runs. 

He runs, legs pumping and heart thudding so hard he thinks it might explode, because he knows nothing else. 

He sprints deeper into the forest, sticks whipping his face and arms and leaves tangling in his hair, and a bone-chilling scream chases him.

He spots a clearing and runs faster, faster than he ever thought he could run. 

His foot catches on a root, and he stumbles to the ground, scraping his hands and tearing the knees of his jeans. 

The scream sounds again, and everything goes black.

* * *

When he wakes up, he is in the clearing. 

His vision is fuzzy and his head pounds. His mouth is dry and he groans a little as white-hot pain pounds in his blood. 

He only realizes that someone is humming when they stop- suddenly, a curly head pops into view. 

“Are you okay?” the boy asks, and extends a hand.

He takes a moment to take it all in. 

The boy has curly blond hair. He is dotted with freckles, and his nails are painted black. Two bracelets hang on his wrist, one gold and one a braided purple and black pattern. His eyes are warm, like honey, and his ears are pointed. His smile is unnaturally sharp.

He takes the boy’s hand, pulling himself up to a sitting position. 

“Who are you?” The boy asks curiously. 

“I-” He stops. Frowns. “Who are  _ you _ ?”

“Patton,” the boy says with a warm smile. “Your turn.”

He frowns deeper, and a name shimmers across the surface of his mind. “Roman,” he says. “My name is Roman.”

“Nice to meet you, Roman,” Patton says. “Welcome to Wickhillis.”

* * *

“What do you remember?” Patton asks. He holds a small instrument (where did he get that from?) and strums while they walk out of the woods. 

“My name,” Roman says. He frowns. “... Age. Gender.”

“Anything else?” 

“No.” 

“Hm. That’s weird,” Patton says. 

“I guess,” Roman responds with a shrug.

“You’re in luck,” Patton says, “you’ve run into the right- um, the right person. I know someone who you can stay with, at least for a little while. His name’s Virgil. You’ll like him.” 

“Okay,” Roman says. 

“Here we are!” Patton says, brightening, and- vanishes. 

“Shit,” Roman hisses, and he goes to step after Patton. 

One moment, he’s in the forest, no end in sight, and the next, he’s stumbling out of the treeline and into what is clearly the backyard of someone’s house.

“Virgil?” Patton calls, walking towards the open back door. 

“Yeah?” The person that pokes his head into the doorway has dyed purple hair, and is wearing dark makeup. He has a bracelet similar to Patton’s; only this one is blue and white. One eye is brown, and the other is green, and they both fix on Roman with suspicion. “Who’s that?” 

“This is Roman,” Patton says with another dazzling-bright smile. (Romans  _ swears _ he had an instrument at some point, where did that go?) “He needs a place to stay.”

Virgil’s look of suspicion faded a little. “Come in,” he says.

Patton squeals, clapping, and tugs Roman inside by the hand. 

The house is… cozy. 

The room they step into is large and open- the living room, dining room, and kitchen all exist in the same space with no walls separating them. To his left is a staircase that leads to a loft; to his right, a door. 

“Make yourself at home, I guess,” Virgil says. “You’re gonna be here a while.”

The certainty of the words shake Roman. He looks into Virgil’s mismatched eyes, and knows that he’s telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by Love and Other Fairytales by @tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors on tumblr


End file.
